For the love of Brasil
by EdWaRd33
Summary: Emmett moves from home Brasil to the Seattle for a job. There he meets the love of his life and the gang. One day he gets a phone call from his sister Bella that she is moving there too. What happens next? AH, ExB, hopefully lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my re-write of my story 'For the love of Brasil'. I'm trying to make this better and more mature this time. Well, nothing else to say. I hope you like this version of the story. **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**BPOV**

_Ah, finally done. _I think to myself as I put the pencil down on the desk. Today is the last day of exams. In one week, I'll graduate as a midwife from Rio University. This is my dream come true. I return my test to the teacher at the front and make my way out of the classroom and outside where my brother is waiting.

"Bells, over here!" Emmett, my brother, yelled from where he is leaning to his car. I walked over to him.

"God, Emmett. Could you be any louder.." I said as I got into the car. He got in and drove out of the parking lot.

"Sorry. How did the test go?" He asked.

"I think it went great. But you never know." I said as I turned to look out of the window.

"Aww, c'mon Bells. It went great. I just know it." He said. We drove in silence the rest of the way home.

We got to the apartment we shared and I saw mom and dad sitting on the couch.

"Mom, dad. I didn't know you were going to visit." I said as I made my way to sit next to them.

"Emmett called us and told he has news." Mom said as she hugged me. My parents Charlie and Renee live just outside the city. Charlie is originally from USA and Renee's born and raised here in Rio. They met 25 years ago when mom was on road trip with her friends around the USA. They got married after six months of dating and nine months later my brother was brought to the World. I was born year after. We lived in Forks, Washington until I was four years old and we moved here.

Emmett sat on the couch opposite of us and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Emmett, what is it? You can tell us anything." I said as I looked at his nervous posture. After a moment of silence he started speaking.

"I got a job." He said.

"Really, that's awesome!" I said as I got up to hug him. My brother graduated a year ago as a constructor. He has had a tough time getting a job anywhere at that field. He's worked as a waiter in a restaurant nearby.

"Where did you get it?" I asked as I let him go. He once again started to rub his neck.

"It's a quite large company… in Seattle." He said as he nervously looked at us. I was shocked. He would leave us here. Leave me live in this apartment I can't afford myself.

"As in Seattle, USA?" My mom asked as she got over her shock. Emmett nodded as he analyzed my reaction closely. We have always been close. He has been my protective teddy bear ever since the a boy in first grade pulled at my pig tails.

"That's.. great Emmett." I said with a sad smile. Mom and dad went over to hug and congratulate him. They started talking about travelling plans and all possible paper work that need to be done.

Later that evening, I was sitting on our living room couch watching TV. Emmett was in the Kitchen talking to his phone taking care of his journey to Seattle. I heard him say goodbye to the person in the phone and moment later I felt him sit next to me.

"Bella, please know that I'm not abandoning you. This is just my only and best choice." He says as he puts his arm around my shoulders.

" I know." I answered. " But I'm going to miss you."

"I going to miss you too, so much. But you are always welcome to visit. And you never know what the future brings. Maybe one day you'll live in Seattle with me." He said hugging me to his side.

"We'll see." I said hugging him back. " But now I have to move in with mom and dad. I can't afford to live in this place by myself."

"I'm sorry." He said I shook my head as I pulled away.

"Don't apologize. It will be fine." I said and yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight Em."

"Goodnight Bells." He said and I left him watch TV. I went into my bedroom and changed to my pajamas. I got under the covers and fell asleep pretty quickly.

The next two weeks we spent packing our stuff. Emmett rented an apartment where the most of his stuff will be shipped a day before Emmett's departure. Mine were going to parents' house.

I graduated from school a week ago. I'm now officially a midwife. We had a small graduation party with close family and family friends. _I need to start looking for a job.._

At the moment we are at the airport saying goodbye. I walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"I'm going to miss you, bear." I said and he tightened his hold.

"Me too, Bells." He said and kissed my forehead. I let him go and wiped the few tears that had escaped. He hugged mom and dad and turned to leave, pulling his suitcase behind him. Before he went behind the corner he waved and smiled and then disappeared.

"C'mon Bells, Let's go home." dad said and started pulling me towards the exit. We walked outside to our car and drove away. _Man, I'm going to miss him.. _I thought as we drove away from the airport.

**Well, that was the first chapter. I think it's a little better than the original one. And I better stop here. It's almost midnight and I have work tomorrow. Next chapter will be from Edward's point of view. We'll see what he is up to. ;)**

**Until next time, which is hopefully tomorrow! See ya!**


	2. Author's note

Hey and Happy New Year everyone!

So, my New Year resolution was to write more and with better quality. I have grown and matured and a lot of good and bad things have happened. I'm going to use these experiences to write better.

My plan is to re-write and continue my story 'For the love of Brasil'. Making it a bit more mature and of course, longer xD I'll be starting now and the first chapter should be written within few hours. Then tomorrow I'm hoping to continue with more.

I have become a huge 'Once Upon a Time' addict. Maybe I'll write of it some day ;)

Thanks to those who have stayed with me during this time. :)


End file.
